Love Like Rain
by BrilliantBrunette107
Summary: A stowaway aboard the arcangel? who is this mystery girl and why does she look so much like Athrun Zala


**Love like Rain**

**Chapter One**

**R**ain fell ruthlessly against the cockpit window as he stepped out and was lowered to the ground. 'How could the rain look so soft and feel so piercing all together?' He thought as he looked up, letting the hard rain hit his face and drizzle down body to the ground. A million thoughts crossed his mind as he looked up at the Strike. He wished none of it had ever happened. He wished his friends and his family hadn't been involved. But in this war everyone was involved, wither the wanted to be or not.

"Is everything alright?" a soft voice asked behind him.

Kira turned to see Flay standing at the entrance of the ArcAngel. "Yeah," He said as she walked over to him, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Flay walked over to him and put her hands on each of his shoulders. "Oh, Kira, I love you." She whispered as she put her head against his back.

It was all a lie of course and Kira knew it. She didn't really love him. It was just an excuse to get him to fight. He didn't dare let on to her that he knew her plan.

Sai stepped out side only to see Flay standing with Kira. He took a deep breath and walked closer to the couple. "Kira, Flay," The two turned, "Lieutenant Ramius has commanded than everyone board the ArcAngel immediately. There's a sand storm on the watch. Kira and Flay nodded as they watched Sai walk slowly back to the ship.

Flay began to walk back inside. She turned to Kira, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a minute. You go on without me." Kira said with his back turned to her.

"It's weird isn't it?" a voice said when Flay was gone. Kira turned around to face his Gundam. There standing at its foot was a girl about sixteen years old.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"A stowaway." She answered playfully.

She walked out from behind the Gundam's shadow, revealing her dark blue hair. At first Kira thought he saw a female version of Authrun Zala, but he must have been mistaken.

"I've never seen you on the ArcAngel before." He said as the girl made her way cautiously to him.

"I'm not part of the Earth Forces." She then smiled, seeing the worried expression on Kira's face." Don't worry I'm not here to sabotage you ship I can promise you that." She walked even closer up him until she was standing right beside him. "Isn't it weird, here on earth that it's raining in the desert? There's barely ever any rain in the desert." She said looking out into the endless sand.

"If you're not part of the Earth Forces, then who are you and how did you get on board?" Kira asked changing the subject.

"I snuck on. I'm a passenger from the Zaft ship."

Kira was shocked. "Zaft! The enemy?"

"Enemy? Zaft is your enemy?" she asked. She was so innocent. It was like she snuck on, but didn't know that it was the enemy's ship.

"The ArcAngel and Zaft are enemies!" Kira said looking the girl over. She didn't seem to be dangerous. He suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you come in and get changed." He said calmly.

"Changed?"

"Well, I'm sure your clothes have a lot of sand in them." Kira said sweetly.

"Oh, right." The girl said smiling. She and Kira made their way inside the ArcAngel.

"What should I do with these clothes?" She asked Kira as she walked out of his room and into the hallway where he stood waiting.

"I'll take care of them. You just stay in there until I can explain all of this to the crew." He said pushing her back inside his room and locking the door. He took a deep breath and started looking through her clothes. He suddenly saw something blinking. 'Just as I thought.' He thought pulling it off the clothes and dropping it on the floor. He then stepped on it until he heard it crack. He sighed. 'How am I going to explain this?' He thought to himself.

"Kira, there you are." Commander La Flaga said walking up to him. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the broken device under Kira's shoe.

"It's a tracking device." Kira answered.

Commander La Flaga looked dumb stricken. "Tracking device? Kira where did you get that?"

"In this pile of clothes."

"Whose are those?"

"I don't know her name, but she's a Zaft passenger. I found her standing beside the Strike. I didn't even see her there. When I talked to her she didn't even know that the Zaft ship and the ArcAngel were enemies." Kira explained. "She must have gotten lost. Do you think she was a hostage?"

"I don't know. Maybe I better take a look at her." La Flaga said as Kira turned around and unlocked his door. It slide open and the two walked in.

"Lock the door. We don't need any interruptions." La Flaga whispered. Kira nodded and obeyed then walked over to the bed where the dark haired girl sat. La Flaga seemed to be looking her over. "I'm Commander La Flaga of the ArcAngel." He said to her as he shook her hand. "I hear you're a passenger from the Zaft ship. Do you know that Zaft and the ArcAngel are enemies and that we could automatically take you captive?" He said loudly.

"Commander. I don't think she is hurting anyone right now, so lower your voice!" Kira said afraid that what La Flaga had said would upset the girl, but she sat still and didn't seem frightened.

"Fine." The commander said. "Well, what is your name?"

The girl looked down at her feet. "Zala……Alex……Alexandria Zala." She said finally.

2


End file.
